1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a one piece security seal for inviolable sealing of the end of a tubular member of the type that comprises, adjacent the edge of such end, means for receiving locking elements, such as slits in its side wall or even internal ribs, disposed in a plane substantially parallel to the plane of the opening at the end to be sealed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant's PCT application published under WO 93/19995 on Oct. 14, 1993, (corresponding to Brazilian patent application PI 92001127, filed on Mar. 31, 1992, and which is incorporated herein by way of reference, discloses a one piece security seal for sealing the end of a tubular member of the above type. Such seal is shaped as a cover seal placeable so as to embrace the end to be sealed of the tubular member which has, adjacent its edge, a pair of diametrically opposite openings. The cover seal has a top panel and a cylindrical skirt split diametrically in two halves hinged to each other along a vertical line at the division between the two halves of the skirt, an inner protuberance in each said half fitting into one of the diametrically opposite openings in the tubular member, so that the cover seal can be closed by means of a hinge movement around the end of the tubular member and that, in the closed position, its axial movement is prevented by the interlocking engagement of a male locking element with a female locking element, respectively provided on the two halves of the cover seal.
Although it inviolably seals the end of the tubular member, the seal of the prior art patent application has a feature that, in certain applications, may limit its use, that is to say, the fact that the seal embraces (from the outside) the end of the tubular member, makes its application difficult and sometimes impossible when there is little space available around the end of the tubular member. For example, when the latter is closely adjacent a wall or any other object, it is impossible to place the seal over and around the end of the tubular member.
An example of a tubular member of the type mentioned herein is an electricity meter commonly used in the United States of America.